eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun Dead
"Fun Dead" is the next episode of Eddsworld, planned to be released after "The Snogre". Development The name "Fun Dead" was chosen by Tom Ridgewell from several entries posted by Eddsworld fans on Facebook and Twitter. This marks the first time in the Eddsworld community where the fans had a chance to come up with a name for an Eddisode. On 17 February 2013, Tom posted on Eddsworld's Twitter that "there's gonna be plenty of opportunities for aspiring voice actors to help out" in the future.Twitter: For Fun Dead there's gonna ... Characters who were available to audition for included a male news announcer, and two British news announcers.Twitter: ASPIRING VOICE ACTORS, we need ... On 12 March 2013, Ridgewell stated that the episode would take a while to make, and asked if anyone would like to see "Tom's Tales of Craziness" in the meantime (a sequel to "Tom's Tales of Awesome" and "Tom's Tales of Brilliance").Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite ... It was also stated that Tom's Tales never stopped; they simply evolved into the asdfmovie series.Twitter: Let's just ignore the fact ... An image from the episode, of a television advertising Bacon Cola, was posted on Twitter three days later, signalling the start of animation on the episode.Twitter: Animation on Fun Dead ... The image itself is a reference to "WTFuture" (and "This World of Edd"), where Edd, Tom, and Matt are watching a Cola with Bacon advert from outside a "Televisions and Cheese" store. On 1 May 2013, in a video called "ULTRA UPDATE!", Tom stated that he had been suffering from writer's block for about a year up to that point, and has hired his close friend Eddie Bowley, who voiced Jon in "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)" and "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", on board to co-write the script. Plot The story will involve Edd, Tom, and Matt fighting against zombehs in an amusement park. The zombehs were created by nuclear waste in the end of the previous episode, "The Snogre" but it isn't counted as a two part episode. Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd * Tom Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt Gallery Trivia Firsts *This is the first full Eddisode about to be released in 2013 (not counting The Snogre, which was named as a short). *This marks the first time since the "Eddsworld Zombeh Attack" series where Edd, Tom, and Matt are engaged in battle with zombehs. This is also the first zombeh episode in which Tord is nowhere to be seen (not counting a possible cameo as a silhouette). *This is the first zombeh episode that will not be named after the Zombeh series. Other Milestones *In, the image in which Edd, Tom and Matt are are on the couch there is a picture frame which shows Pearl Zhang, the animator who made Tom tales of Craziness. *This is the second zombeh episode in which Matt is not an evil zombeh leader, the first being Zombeh Nation. *This is Ringo's third appearance in the series. *This will be the third time Cola With Bacon will be included, the other two being This World of Edd and WTFuture but it will not be the same advert. *The image showing Edd, Tom, and Matt watching TV has started becoming unusually popular, to the point where it has been redrawn in many fans' various different styles on Tumblr. Visuals *The opening for Fun Dead is different from any other Eddisode so far, with the name "Eddsworld" written in what appears to be blood. *The news station broadcasting the "Zombie Outbreak" story is labeled ZNN, a parody of CNN. *The Breaking News bulletins on the TV screen mention that someone has found the cure for HIV, but is hard to point out because the bulletins scroll upside down. Also under the name of the top story, "Zombie Outbreak", there is a caption that reads "VOTE FOR OBAMA!". References Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld